Venus/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby observe a painting at a museum. A plaque below the painting reads: The Birth of Venus by Sandro Botticelli. TIM: Can't you believe they're auctioning off all these masterpieces? MOBY: Beep. A museum worker approached behind them. MUSEUM WORKER: Shhh! The museum worker glares with hand gestures. TIM: Oh. Sorry. He's from...out of town. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well... I guess there's no accounting for taste. Moby tries to walk away from the painting and Tim tries to stop him. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Aw, come on! Don't leave. This is fun, isn't it? Moby holds up a letter. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, fine! We'll answer a letter instead. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, can you do a movie on Venus? From, B-Lump 27. Sure. Venus is the well-proven usually third planet from the sun, between Mercury and Earth. An image shows Venus's location in the solar system. TIM: Besides the sun and the moon, Venus is the brightest object in the sky. An image shows Venus in the night sky as viewed from Earth. TIM: It's named after the Roman goddess of beauty and love. An image shows the goddess Venus in the painting at the museum. TIM: With a telescope, you can see that Venus actually has phases like the moon. An animation shows the phases of Venus through a telescope. Venus is shown as a half-planet and as a crescent. TIM: It has no moons of its own by the way. Venus is the sixth largest planet in the solar system, just a little bit smaller than Earth. An image shows the relative sizes of the planets in the solar system. An arrow points to Venus. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yep, Venus is known as Earth's sister planet. It's gravity is about ninety percent of Earth's, which means you'd weigh ten percent less on Venus than you do on Earth. Side by side animations show the feet of someone standing on a scale on Venus next to someone standing on a scale on Earth. The scale reads 90 pounds on Venus and 100 pounds on Earth. TIM: And, like Earth, it has an iron core at its center. But that's really where the similarities end. An image shows a cross section of Venus, revealing its inner core. TIM: Unlike Earth, Venus's iron core does not create a magnetic field around the planet. Scientists think this may have something to do with its slow rotation. One day on Venus is equal to two-hundred forty-three Earth days. An animation shows Venus and Earth. Earth's magnetic field is represented by pulsating red lines. Then the planets are shown rotating. Earth rotates much faster than Venus. TIM: And Venus probably has no life on it. An animation shows the surface of Venus. There are rocks, a yellowish sky, and lightning flashing. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well for one thing, it's incredibly hot, averaging over four-hundred degrees Celsius. That's hotter than Mercury, even though Venus is farther from the sun. An image shows Moby on Venus wearing sunglasses and sitting on a beach chair, holding a tropical drink. TIM: Scientists think Venus is so hot because carbon dioxide makes up about ninety-six percent of its atmosphere. All that carbon dioxide traps heat from the sun causing an extreme version of the greenhouse effect. An animation shows how carbon dioxide traps the sun’s rays on Venus' surface, creating a greenhouse effect. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right, if there ever was any water on Venus, it would have long since boiled away. An animation shows water on Venus' surface boiling away. TIM: Of all the planets, Venus is considered probably the least fit for living things. Dense clouds of sulfuric acid kept the surface of Venus hidden until the early 1960s, when spacecraft allowed us to get a closer look. An image shows Venus and a close-up of the planet's surface. TIM: Since then, over twenty different spacecraft have been sent to study the planet. A bunch of them have even landed there. An animation shows a spacecraft over Venus. A probe lands on the surface of the planet. It has Russian letters and a Soviet flag on it. TIM: Pretty much the entire surface of Venus has been mapped by low-orbiting satellites. An animation shows a satellite mapping Venus' surface. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, it's mainly large plains with a few mountain areas sprinkled in there. An image shows an overhead view of Venus' surface as Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: No! I'm not saying it's boring. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I do not play favorites with the planets! I love them all equally. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, okay! I guess I don't like Venus that much. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts